Fluffy Puppies
by CatgirlKitsune
Summary: AU. A 'What If' Drabble fic. Where was she and who was that cute little boy with the puppy ears? And what was up with his rude older brother? Eventual Sess/Kag.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Omg, this idea came to me after see a cute picture of kid Inuyasha and I can't believe I didn't think about it before! Of course this is going to be AU, and some facts will change, but it'll be awesome none the less. Hehehe._

* * *

**_~1~_**

Kagome waved goodbye to her family as she made her way out of the house. Despite the lame gift her grandfather had tried to give her for her fifteenth birthday, she was totally pumped up for the day. There was no way anything was going to get her down.

"Huh? Sota?"

She walked over to where her brother was standing in front of the well house. He was staring into the dark of the structure with a scared look on his face. She snickered inwardly and crouched down next to him.

"Hmm? What is it? You're going to be late to school if you stand here all day you know."

Souta jumped but didn't make a move to enter the well house.

"But Buyo…he went in and didn't come out. What if he fell down the well?"

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

Souta shifted nervously as he stared down into the dark abyss.

"But what if there are…you know…monsters? Aren't you scared?"

"Why would I be?"

She then proceeded to make her way into the dark of the well house, looking around corners and checking under the steps. No cat to be found.

"Are you sure you saw him come in here Souta?"

"Yeah…b-but…be careful sis…it's dark down there."

"Oh you scardey cat."

Kagome ran her fingers over the sealed over well in wonder.

_Why did grandpa seal this over in the first place anyway…?_

Something brushed up against her leg.

"Hiiii!"

She jumped and looked for the thing that had slithered across her ankle only to be met with Buyo's meowing face. She held her heart as she let out a deep breath.

"Oh Buyo…you scared me."

"You scared Buyo? You scared me! Why'd you have to yell so loud?!"

"Oh stop being a baby Souta!"

She was about to make her way back up the steps when a scratching noise came from the well behind her.

_Huh…?_

"Kagome watch out!"

She only had enough time to turn her head before arms were wrapped around her form and pulling her down the well.

"Kagome!"

Kagome struggled against the arms holding her before she elbowed the person behind her and was able to get loose enough to turn around. She was shocked to see who it was…no…what it was.

"The jewel…give it to me!"

A tongue came from the hideous centipede woman and licked her cheek. She shivered in disgust before roughly shoving her hand in the things face.

"No! Let go of me!"

To her surprise bright light shot out of her hand and seemed to burn the creatures face and arms. It hissed before letting her go and disappearing. She didn't know how to react when the thing finally disappeared and she softly landed on gently packed earth.

She looked around her and was surprised that there was sky above her when she looked up. What…?

"Souta?"

No one responded.

"Mama?"

Still no response.

Kagome rubbed her arms to shake off the building fear before looking for a way out of the well herself. She tested the strength of the nearby vines before deciding that it was sturdy enough to hold her weight. She was sweating by the time she had reached the top and pulled herself over the lid with relief.

It was when she looked up that she realized she really must be lost. Where had the shrine gone…? There was nothing but trees and forest around her.

_Wait…_

"There's the sacred tree!"

Hope grew in her chest as she made her way towards the tree. She'd be sure to find her way back home once she got to tree! Her breath came in pants as she ran towards it, her heart gaining more hope the closer she got.

It was when she finally made it there that her heart broke in two. Her house wasn't anywhere nearby. What was going on?

"Hey! Who are you?!"

Kagome blinked before following the voice down to a little boy. Her eyes widened. He wasn't just any little boy; he had silver hair, golden eyes, and small white puppy ears. He was probably only about two feet tall and was wearing a puffy red kimono.

_He is so cute! Kyaa!_

"And what are you doing in my forest?!"

* * *

_**A/N:** Inuyasha why u so cute?! D;_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~2~**_

* * *

Kagome crouched down in front of the cute kid so she was more at his height. He was so cute with his frown face and puffed up chest. But the cutest thing of all was his cute fluffy ears! Whoever dressed this kid up had done a really good job. Oh if only she had her camera on her!

"Hello little boy, who are you?"

The kid gasped before letting out a cute growl of anger.

"I'm not little! I'm the great and terrible demon Inuyasha!"

Kagome put her hands on her cheeks in faked amazement; might as well play along with the kid.

"Oh my! It's nice to meet you great and powerful Inuyasha."

The way he puffed up and crossed his little arms with a grin just made her want to scoop him up and cuddle him. So cute! But she wondered what he was doing out here; it wasn't safe for boys his age to be out in a forest all alone

"Inuyasha-chan? What are you doing out here? Are you lost?"

Inuyasha's exuberant attitude deflated and she worried at the sad look that came over his small face. His eyes were downcast, and she was saddened to see them harden before shifting to a glare.

"Of course I'm not lost stuuupid! Didn't I say this was my forest? Now get out before I really get mad!"

Kagome was horrified when she saw little tears forming at the edges of his eyes. Oh the poor boy, was he homeless? Now she felt horrible. She lifted a hand to pat his head and was surprised when he flinched. He had his eyes clenched shut as if he was expecting her to hit her. What kind of life had he been living?

Kagome closed the distance and set her hand gently on his head. He flinched again but Kagome soldiered on and gently rubbed his head. He opened his teary eyes and her heart about broke in two when they looked up at her. There was such confusion and hope it that gaze that Kagome couldn't help but wrap her arms around him and bring him to her chest.

"I'm sorry for making you cry. I didn't realize how much that question would hurt you."

She heard him sniffle before he buried his head in her shirt, using the cloth to clean his face of tears and snot. She shivered. _Oh boy, I'm so going to have to clean that._ Inuyasha didn't look up at her but she noticed he wasn't trying to break out of her hold. He nodded at her apology and fisted his little clawed hands in the material of her shirt.

_Wait…clawed?_

Inuyasha's meek and whispered voice brought her attention away from his claws.

"What…what's your name?"

Kagome smiled down at him and brushed his bangs back from his forehead. It was cute seeing the blush grow on his cheeks.

"It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

_**A/N:** Inu I wuv you~!_


End file.
